What Sake Can Do To You
by extraordinaire
Summary: Sasuke. Sake. Protective Soon-To-Be-Father-In-Law. Secrets. Confessions. Sex. Marriage. Love. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto because if I did, there would be so much more love connections!

SasuSaku

What Sake Can Do To You

"Oh, look at this nice place! Let's go check it out Sasuke!" Naruto cheered while dragging his best friend into the nearest bar with others following behind.

"Annoying," Sasuke said, but was nonetheless dragged into the establishment.

"You're getting married soon; you've got to lighten up a bit!" Kakashi joined in.

"And to my daughter, so you better treat her well. You hear me kid?" Hiragi asked the 21 year old next to him.

"Aa," Sasuke answered while sitting on a bar stool. Everyone followed suit.

"And we went out again why?" Shikamaru questioned why lazily laying his head down on the counter, adding a 'troublesome'.

"It's Sasuke-teme's last days of being single, so we must celebrate! Plus, none of us had to work tonight. I mean, it's like our goodbye to singlehood! Shikamaru digs that Temari girl," –insert obnoxious snort from Shikamaru– "Neji and Tenten have been going out for years, Choji bought Ino lunch yesterday," –insert Choji ignoring them and eating chips– "and I'm asking Hinata to the wedding."

"Think of it as like a bachelor party, since you wouldn't let us give you one…" Neji stated while ordering sake.

"Just enjoy it my boy. It'll be…fun." Hiragi hinted while giving Sasuke a glass of sake.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke screamed while raising his fists in the air.

"You do realize that you can ask him about anything right now, and he'll answer." Shikamaru said to Hiragi. He had decided to not drink so much, since Temari hated when people got drunk.

"Yup," Hiragi smirked and looked over at the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"So, Sasuke what's the most embarrassing thing that you did involving Sakura?" He asked. Sasuke stopped dancing and sat back on the stool.

"Hm…so many…well…when I proposed to her, I put the ring on the wrong hand and finger." Everyone started to laugh, even Neji.

"What a loser!" Naruto yelled, still laughing.

"She said that she thought it was adorable, so ha!" Sasuke proclaimed while crossing his arms across his chest in a childish manner.

"How _did_ you propose to her?" Naruto asked. "She refused to tell us since she said it would hurt your manly pride."

"Well, whenever we pass that bench, she would always get upset and tears would form in her eyes. I'd squeeze her hand and tell her that it's okay, and she'd smile at me. I decided that I need to make the bench a happy bench, so one night, after training, I brought her to the bench. She started to cry because she thought that I was going to break up with her, but instead, I said some stuff and gave her the ring. She was still crying, but out of happiness."

"That's unbelievably sweet, for you anyway." Naruto said.

"What did you say?" Hiragi questioned, "You know, before you gave her the ring."

"I said, 'Sakura, I love you so much and I know that this bench brought back so many painful memories, but now I want it to give you happiness because that is what you deserve! I want to wake up with you every morning and kiss you goodnight before I go to bed every night. I want you to raise my kids and train them to be the best that they can. I want you to love them with all your life. I want you to love me forever. I know that I've caused you pain, but now, all I want to do is love you. I love you Sakura. Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?'"

"Wow, who would have thought that the teme is a closet romantic!" Naruto cheered while raising his sake glass.

"Was that the first time that you told her that you loved her?" Hiragi asked.

"No. I told her when we were sparring one day."

"Jeez, how unromantic," Naruto muttered while Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

"What's it like with you and Sakura?" Hiragi questioned.

"Sakura-chan loves me so much!" Sasuke slurred while trying not to fall off of the seat.

"What does she love about you?"

"Well, she loves my chicken-butt hair, my black eyes, my sexy abs, the way I cuddle her in bed, the way my hair smells after I use her strawberry shampoo, the way I kiss her when she makes me tomato salad, the way I kiss her after she heals me, the way I kiss her while leading her into our room, the way I kiss her neck and all the way down when we're about to have sex, the way I moan her name when–"

"Wait, but she promised me that she'd never have – intercourse – until she was married!" Hiragi cried.

"Well she lied to you a long time ago…" Sasuke drawled while trying to grab his sake.

"Wait, when was the first time that you actually did it?" Kakashi questioned, completely interested in the conversation, being the pervert he is.

"When we were eighteen," Everyone's mouth went agape, well, except for Neji, Shikamaru and Choji, who didn't really care.

"Eighteen? But that's when you both started to date!" Hiragi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was three months into dating and we were training. One thing led to another and we started to make out. Sex in public is much hotter than sex in my bedroom, even if that's pretty awesome. Even when it's in her bedroom, when you and you're wife aren't home. Especially when–"

"The madness!" Hiragi screamed while running around the bar with his hands on his head in a frantic manner.

"How many times _do_ you do _it_?" Naruto inquired.

"Per week or per day?" Sasuke questioned.

"Per day?" Hiragi yelled, pulling at his hair.

"Well, if she's busy during the week, then three or four; but, if she's not busy, then once everyday, if she's up to it, of course."

"I hate you…" Kakashi growled under his breath.

"How many rounds?" Naruto questioned.

"On average, three or four, but our highest was six."

"Holy crap!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"How is she in bed?" Naruto asked. Hiragi shot him a glare as Kakashi looked at Sasuke with excitement.

"Amazing. Especially when she's mad or if we have a fight. Make up sex is as wonderful as it's built up to be."

"Where was the strangest place that you ever had sex?" Neji asked, actually getting interested in the conversation. It wasn't everyday that Sasuke get's drunk and starts confessing things about his and Sakura's sex life.

"At Sakura's family reunion. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and she couldn't resist my charm, so we ended up in the upstairs bathroom."

"You did it in my house, while I and the rest of the Haruno clan were downstairs?"

"Yeah, it was so exhilarating since we knew that everyone was there and could at any chance come into the room and see us having wild sex in the bath tub."

"I don't want to hear anymore! I don't!" Hiragi was now banging his head against the bar counter, completely disgusted with the conversation that he had just gotten himself into.

"Well, what I'm most excited for is going home tonight and being so drunk that Sakura will take the opportunity to jump me as soon as I enter the door, and of course I'll oblige."

"You will do no such thing! Sakura is staying at home tonight." Hiragi explained.

"Nope. She and her friends wanted to have a movie night and my TV is bigger, so she is at my house right now…waiting for me…" Sasuke let out a content sigh well looking at the ceiling dreamily. "Which reminds me, shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

"No! Now, how many kids do you plan on having Sasuke?" Kakashi asked while restraining Sakura's father from strangling the dear boy.

"As many as possible. We'll just keep doing it and she'll be poppin' them out."

"Holy crap," Naruto muttered.

"She's not some _toy_ that you can use to be your baby-maker!" Hiragi exclaimed.

"She's not a toy to me. I love her." Sasuke said in a totally serious tone.

"Ugh, I don't know what she sees in you, but she loves you." Hiragi sighed. Kakashi was still stunned at the conversation earlier.

"Seriously though, six rounds!"

* * *

Everyone was throwing rice at the newly weds as they made their way out of the church that they were recently eloped in.

Sakura looked over at her father, then to her new husband who looked extremely anxious. She then turned back to her father who was sending him death glares.

"Sasuke-kun, why does my father look like he wants to kill you?"

"No reason," Sasuke said while taking his wife's hand in his and giving her a comforting smirk. She giggled at this and smiled.

Hiragi watched them, infuriated. He could never get those images out of his head that Sasuke planted in him that night. Nothing could be worse than that.

Sasuke smirked at his father-in-law who had an angered look on his face.

_Just wait till I get drunk again and tell him all about tonight…_

The End

…but not really…


End file.
